The smart assignment
by I-am-always-me-24
Summary: "In every girls life there are 3 guys" Anna started...Natsume scoffed, Mikan interrupted "yea but in the end it's the same guy right?" All eyes were on her, "what, can't I be smart once?" ... NxM One-shot RXR


Hello everyone it's nice to see you again! How's everyone's holidays? Hope they are going well. :)

Anyway, this is another story I have been writing and I will be uploading another story soon called 'hyuuga' so please continue to support me!

I am very grateful for all those who gave a review and support for my stories and I am hoping one day I will become fanfiction famous!

'' I'm hoping I can update my first story 'till she's mine' but I kinda dnt have any ideas on how to continue it, but I will not give up! So please feel free to inbox me with ideas thanks!

So please enjoy as always! " :D

**I do not own GA so please remember that! ;)**

* * *

_-The smart assignment-_

It was a sunny morning and a happy one for the young brunette, and for some reason she was especially quiet today, actually thinking even. (no offense) Still that did not ruin her cheerful mood.

Mikan skipped along the corridors of Alice Academy. She waved to those along the way. Once she arrived at her homeroom door, she practically pounced in.

"Morning Minna-San!",

"Morning Mikan-chan!"

"Morning!"

"Morning Koko"

"Morning Hotaru!" She leaped in the air, a trail of flowers behind her... until she was slammed back to the other side of the room by the oh-so-mighty baka-gun. "Itai, your so mean Hotaru!"

"Whatever baka"

Mikan got back up and headed to her usual seat at the back. "Morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume!"

"Morning Sakura-san" After so long Mikan finally hooked Ruka up with her best friend Hotaru. It was pretty obvious how Hotaru likes him and he likes her back, even though with all the blackmailing.

"Hn" was the reply she got from the raven-haired boy. And although they had been dating for about 4 years now, and Natsume here has softened towards her and all, she knew better then to annoy him in mornings. He was **very** grouchy in mornings. "Mou, Natsume" She took her seat beside him and took a closer look at him. His favorite manga was covering his face and he noted to herself not to ever **ever** snatch it away from him, even if she had other special privileges, she learnt it the hard way to never do it again and it cost her a week of burnt black hair and staying in his room plus she gave a silent treatment.

"Why are you staring at my face like that Polka? Thinking something perverted you want to do to me tonight just like last night (nothing really happened though... just stating) Mikan flushed a million shades of red before she screamed so loud maybe the whole school could be deaf for a day...

"NATSUME HYUUGA! Y...YOUR T... THE PERVERT J... JERK!" Still can't believe he said that! Aloud too! In front of the whole class and they probably heard it too!

_rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg (ring ring)_

"Good morning class! How are my lovely students?" Narumi floated into the room as always.

"So my amazing students, have you all done your assignments? They are due today Minna-San, so be prepared to come up and share!" A wides smile spread across his face, as all his students groaned in frustration. Haha the assignment wasnt that hard, all they had to do was come up with a trick question and say it to the class and the class would just try and answer it. Easy-peasy!

_'how could I have forgot? ughhh! Damn! Now what do I do?...Oh I know I'll just try and make one up on the spot and if I can't I'll just say I forgot the question or something! yea, that will work!...hopefully.' _A certain brunette was having a little discussion in her head while a pair of alluring red eyes flickered on her.

_'She forgot again didn't she, huh, shouldn't have kept her in my room last night then..._ (again nothing perverted)

"Ok, So who's first up?" said the blonde haired teacher, and so the class went on and on. Mikan wasn't in the mood and rummaged through her brain for some trick questions she could use. She thought so long and so hard, she fell asleep with only the pair of eyes continuing to watch her.

When Mikan finally woke, she noticed it was Koko's turn to present his question, and so since she has had enough sleep, she decided to listen in.

" A farmer has 15 sheep, All but 8 died. So how many were left?"

The whole class was silent as they thought. A certain flame-caster and blackmailing queen were thinking 'what a bunch of idiots." while Mikan was also thinking hard.

_'mhm, wouldn't the farmer have 13 sheep left? wait, no 7 left right?_

" 8 would be left" A random guy shouted out.

"The answer is correct, I said it before didn't I? All but 8 died! "

_"oh, that's right, oppsy me, hehe"_

"You guys are all idiots, haha!" and with that he walked back to his seat, though he earned some glares. "Right, pretty amazing Koko, now Inchou please.."

"um... ok.. Before Mount Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain?" nobody knew the answer... 'umm what was the answer'

"It is still Mount Everest, even though it wasn't discovered"

"Well, Inchou, that was very educational... um... ok, now a girl, let's see...how about Imai-san?"

_'eh! Hotaru hasn't gone yet? Yay! I'll try and get the answer right then!'_

"Ok, would you have a tiger attack you or an Lion?" Whispers erupted in the class. _'What type of question is that? Hotaru!' _

_'Tch, neither, who would want an animal to attack you in the first place? geez Imai' _Natsume was irritated how her had to sit through this,If it wasn't for that idiot he loved so much and tried not to disappoint her, he would have ditched this long ago. "The answer is, I would have the tiger attack the lion, who would want to get hurt in the first place? Idiots. " _Hotaru seems...smarter then usual! __**Go Hotaru**_! "Ok... Next up is Anna-chan!"

"Thank you Narumi-sensei. Ok... Did you know that in every girl's life there are 3 guys?"

Natsume gave a low scowl suggesting that he doesn't like the topic very much especially with the baka-Mikan right next to him. He didn't want her to get any stupid ideas, like she usually did.

"Well," continued Anna, " the first guy is the one she loves... " _OH! Just like Natsume hehe! _"The one she hates... " _mhm.. Stupid Natsume always being such a pervert and jerk, never changed much even after all these years. _"... And the one she can't get enough of..." _yeah, well Natsume can be sweet and all and sometimes I would just want to lie in his arms forever... _"Yea, but in the end they it's the same guy right? Every head spun in the direction of the new voice. Every pair of eyes on her, including the crimson wide eyed lad.

"What?"

" M...Mikan-chan, h...how did you..that's correct! How did you know?"

"Eh...well, after each one, they all reminded me of Natsu-" Her cheeks glowed red as the flame-caster next to her shot her a smirk. It was obvious now what she was about to say. "eh...yea...ok thank you Mikan-chan! Moving on..."

Mikan drained him out, her head was too clouded with heat and she couldn't think properly. Stupid Natsume! "So Polka, never knew I'm always on your mind."

"Natsume! Don't get me wrong I...I was just..."

"Expressing the love you have towards me, yea, caught that." He smiled, not a smirk a real smile. Mikan's cheeks heated up again. "Well, guess what, there's only been one girl in my whole life. He closed the distance between us, after whispering into her mouth, "and It's the same girl I loved for all these years." I love you too. _Jerk._

_' Wow, she's smart for once, love sure can make us do crazy things.' _Purple eyes looking back at the two of them while also taking out her camera. '_That kiss is gonna worth millions of rabbits!'_

* * *

Yay! I'm finished! Finally! This took me weeks and months to put up! I hope you've enjoyed it! =) Please keep supporting me! I am just about to update my other story An old fairy tale so please be patient with me! I just have loads and tons of homework to finish off and to balance my social life which I admit am having slight problems! So please bare with me!So sorry! I will do my BEST!

xx A

Please review! ;) Thanks!


End file.
